


Your Radiant Smile

by goodbyekillingharmony



Series: goodbyekillingharmony's writober fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Pekoyama Peko, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Koizumi Mahiru, No Spoilers, Writober, short and sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Mahiru is feeling uninspired until she sees Peko's smile.Writober Day 1 - Selfie





	Your Radiant Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi I'm gonna try to do some writober this year imma try my best to do as many fics as I can but def aiming for at least 10 to revive my dead profile lol
> 
> so yeah heres some mahipeko fluff bc I would die for them
> 
> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC I just wanted fluff and tbh I'm rusty so itll take me some time to really get back into the groove of things

A spring breeze can be intoxicating. The faint feeling of warmth in the wind can be calming to pretty much anyone. Summer was right around the corner, so the late spring season was mostly reserved for relaxation for some. However, that wasn't the case for some.

Despite spring being regarded as one of the most beautiful and colorful seasons, for Mahiru Koizumi, it might as well be gray and lifeless. Simply put, the photographer was stumped. She could not, no matter how hard she tried, find her muse. Everything was either too bright or not bright enough, too saturated, too uninspiring… The list can go on for a while. She was about ready to give up and try again another day.

Koizumi picked up her camera and put it in her bag, an annoyed expression on her face as she started mumbling to herself, slowly making her way out of the school. "This sucks… How am I gonna complete my portfolio now…? I can't just keep putting off the deadline, what if I never make it in time? Wait, no. That's the wrong attitude. …Ugh, what's the point. If I can't focus right now, might as well try tomorrow…"

During that time, Koizumi wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, her line of sight was only on the ground below. She continued walking until she felt something hitting her head. Her head immediately jolted upward to find the source of indescribable pain, her face turning red in the process as she was preparing to mouth someone off for not being careful enough.

"Hey! Watch where yo-"

"Ah, Mahiru. It was you. I wasn't really paying attention and I didn't know you were standing there, my apologies.

"P-Peko! N-No need to apologize, it was my fault for not paying attention either, don't worry about it."

"Are you alright? I hope my sword didn't hit you too hard…"

"No, really, I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt, hah!"

Mahiru was a better photographer than she was a liar, and Peko Pekoyama, possessing the Ultimate title of Swordswoman, was painfully aware of people's body language and behaviour and she caught onto the lie pretty quick, moving closer to Koizumi to inspect the bump on her forehead.

"No, Peko, it's fine! I'm alright!"

"It seems to be swelling… Hold on, I think I have some cream that should ease the pain, let me check my bag."

Before Koizumi could protest, Peko swiftly grabbed the before mentioned cream right out of her front pocket and carefully started applying it to the wound, leaving behind a flushed Mahiru when she finished. The photographer had a not so secret crush about her.

The swordswoman put the cream right back into her back, a small smile appearing on her face as she did. Mahiru observed the taller girl in front of her and her eyes immediately darted toward her smile.

This was it.

She started rummaging through her camera bag, trying to get the damned thing out of there before it was too late and it's really hard to get out, but you have to do it before she gets up and-

"Hm, are you alright, Mahiru? You seem all… flustered, all of a sudden."

Shit. There goes that plan.

Disappointed, she slowly started putting away her camera, her face still tainted pink. However, before the redhead could, a hand was softly gripping her shoulder, a hand belonging to Pekoyama, her face full of concern.

Koizumi's face was basically the human equivalent of a volcano, it was burning *that* bad.

"Mahiru, are you sure you'll alright? I know how excited you get when you have the camera in your hands. Is something the matter perhaps?"

Defeated, Mahiru took in a deep breath and exhaled, deciding that she might as well be honest with her classmate seeing all the trouble she's going through for her sake.

"Well… You see, I haven't really been in a 'photo mood' lately. You'd think seeing the transitional period between spring and summer would make for some amazing inspiration, right? Well, for me, that wasn't really the case. I've been stumped all day, I haven't found anything worthy of a photo at all, until-"

Mahiru stopped herself from saying anything more, her face progressively getting redder and redder and she got to the point where she couldn't even look at Peko, the girl was mortified.

Noticing this, Peko put both her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and gave her a soft sincere smile. After seeing Koizumi calm down, Pekoyama let go and waited for Mahiru to get herself together and to continue what she was previously saying."

She took in a deep breath, and with a sudden surge of confidence, continued.

"Until I saw your smile, Peko… When I saw that, I couldn't see anything else in the world, just you… There aren't enough words in the universe to describe what I was seeing, but it was definitely… bea- ...inspiring. ...S-So, what I'm saying is that… Would you like to be my m-muse, Peko?"

That sincere smile never left Pekoyama's face as she nodded.

Mahiru quickly got out her camera and directed Peko to stand a few more paces in front of her until she got into the frame. She was so unbelievably close to hitting the shutter, but… Something felt wrong. It almost felt as if something was missing…

And then in clicked.

"Hey Peko, can you come here?"

Pekoyama agreed and returned back to her original spot, eager to see what Mahiru will do. She was used to inspecting her classmates, just so she knew who she was up against just in case anything were to happen to her or to him, but after a while of blatant mistrust, she grew to actually trust and care about her classmates, Koizumi, especially, caught her attention the most.

"Okay, s-so I was thinking… Would you be okay with taking a selfie with me? It's just that I've been experimenting with all sorts of photo tricks, but not really that, because I always used to think it was garbage, not worth looking into, bu-"

"I'd love to." Pekoyama's smile returning to her face, moving closer to Mahiru, close enough that their cheeks practically brushed against each other.

"O-Okay. H-Here goes…" Jesus that girl was gonna kill the redhead one day, she was hopeless.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Mahiru clicked the shutter, not even realizing she was holding her breath beneath her large smile. She waited for the photo to appear and…

It was perfect.

Peko leaned over Mahiru's shoulder to take a look at it and her cheeks started to taint pink as well. In other words, she was taken aback.  
The girl was so talented, the swordswoman thought.

"I'm assuming you like it…?"

"Like it? I love it! I still can't believe how talented you are sometimes. You really have a gift, a talent, to bring joy to people. I think that's incredible, Mahiru."

It was taking all that Mahiru had not to faint.

"Peko… T-T-Thank you so much… It- really does mean a lot to me. ...You were an excellent model, y'know. I-If you wanna be a proper subject next time, j-just ask, but like, you don't have to if you don't wan-"

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> insta - @trubonny


End file.
